


Now That’s A Mood

by CowboyBoyfriend



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chris is one of my faves, Memes, they make the world go round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBoyfriend/pseuds/CowboyBoyfriend
Summary: Connor asks Gavin about a specific phrase. Gavin and Chris proceed to lose their shit!
Kudos: 16





	Now That’s A Mood

“Detective Reed?”

Gavin looks up from his desktop and raises an eyebrow. 

“Whats up Tin Can?”

“What is a,” He raises his hand and does a quote sign, “‘fat mood’?”

Gavin looks as though he misheard him, but promptly covers his mouth as he starts to laugh. Connor tilts his head and smiles, really just, _completely_ unsure as to why that made him laugh. But Gavin has his head in his arms on his desk as he absolutely Mc Freakin loses it. He slaps his hand on the desk. People are stopping by and asking what made him laugh but Connor says he isn’t sure.

Chris looks up from his desk but he’s laughing too, but he manages to get a word in.

“Connor, that’s, first of all, a really old phrase, and second of all, it’s the way you said it so casually, how do you do that?” 

“I don’t understand why it’s funny, but I’m pleased it’s gotten this response out of both of you.” Connor smiles.

“Oh- oh my fucking _god_ I’m telling Tina about this.” Gavin breathes, finally.

“You didn’t answer me Gavin.”

“It means like... you know ‘same’, y’know?”

“So it’s essentially a way of saying me too?”

“Ye-heah” Gavin laughs tying to type.

Connor, satisfied with his answer nodded minutely.

“Thank you detective, you’ve been very helpful.”

He waves at Chris, but Gavin tugs at Connor’s sleeve. 

“Wait. Listen if you ever need to know any other phrases just come over and ask me, cause holy _shit_ is your delivery on point.”

“On... point. I think I understand that one. It’s another way of saying perfect, correct?”

“In a way..” Gavin smiled. Connor’s newness to colloquialisms would never stop being funny.

“Right. Well thank you again detective, but I have work to do. I’ll make sure to take you up on your offer if I am puzzled by a phrase that detective Anderson doesn’t know.”

With that Connor left to the sound of Gavin’s phone vibrating, likely a reply from Tina.


End file.
